1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning system, and more particularly to a warning system for barriers of highways that while a barrier plate is broken in a car accident, the LED warning lights within the broken zone will emit specific lights to warn drivers.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional barrier for highways is generally made of metal in a punching manner and may cooperate with cement columns to form elongated continuous protection structures. However, since the government is short of sufficient budget, the conventional optronics facilities on highways, e.g., power supply, power line, can not be constructed completely, resulting in deficient illumination and communication equipments. What is worse if some emergency situations happen in a remote place where the communication equipment, such as cell phone, will not operate well, maydays will be accordingly delayed. Moreover, if the conventional barrier for use in highways is broken, it can not make a warning light or sign to call drivers' attention, causing a driving danger.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.